Slave of Love
by techno-cat
Summary: His eyes were dull and lifeless, longing for the freedom they'd taken from him. His fur was covered in dirt, sweat and...blood. There were scars all over him. I wanted so much to help him, but I knew I couldn't do anything...could I? Rated M for reasons.
1. Memories

**Me: Finally, I finished it^^**

**Amy: What?**

**Me: The first chapter of my new story, of course :D**

**Amy: Cool^^**

**Me: Sonic, if you please?**

**Sonic: Sure, techno-cat only owns the story. Me & Co. belong to SEGA.**

**Me: *mumbling* ...if I did own them, there would be more Sonamy...**

**Sonic: What was that?**

**Me: nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love**

Sonic's POV

Maitret. A sunny town at the coast of Spagonia.

Sandy beaches, the warm ocean….

Sounds like paradise, huh?

Well, for most people it was. Luxury mansions, delicious food…

But not everyone could live like that.

There were also the ones, who worked really hard so that the rich people got even more money and could keep on living in luxury. For the wealthy people, they were just toys.

Nothing more…

And I was one of them. One of those, who had to work their asses of while their masters and mistresses lived a comfortable life. One of those who didn't have the freedom they deserve so much more than the wealthy people. One of those who were…'owned' by the rich.

And I was one of them. I was a slave.

Like all the other Mobians who were imprisoned in those little cages.

And they were all over the place. Waiting for someone to buy them so they could get out and might even get the chance to escape. But I knew how hard that was. I tried it myself countless of times.

But I couldn't flee from this place. I was a prisoner. And I would always be one.

I thought back to the times when I was free. When I could run around the place and nothing would bother me.

I was happy. I had my parents and my younger brother. We were inseparable.

Back then, we were living in a huge mansion. But as the years passed, I got a letter saying that I had to join the army. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. So I packed my things and left home. I knew that my family would be sad, but I couldn't say goodbye. They would only try to hold me back. And I didn't need this.

As I arrived at my destination, I was shocked at the sight.

Fallen warriors all over the place and…fire. Big orange and red flames all around me, burning absolutely everything.

I swallowed once and got ready for the next slaughter. I got on my knees and took out my long gun. I aimed at the enemy. And fired.

A few of them fell as the others started running towards us.

So the war began.

Many of my comrades fell and it started to dawn on me that we wouldn't win this war.

So I gave up the fight and fled from the scene as the others were imprisoned.

I felt guilty that I wasn't able to safe them, but I just wanted to go back.

Back to my family.

Somehow, they were able to track me down. They started shooting darts at me. I tried to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough because of my injuries. I grunted as the darts stabbed into my back. My body started to ache, my muscles felt as if they were on fire, I couldn't see or think straight and—

And at that very moment, I blacked out.

As I woke up, I found myself in a metallic cage. But I wasn't alone. Other Mobians were in there, their gazes sad and angry at the same time. But they were quite, staring at the ground. I smelled something and looked at them. They were covered in red liquid.

Blood…

My eyes widened and my heart sped up. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless at the time.

I tried to calm down, but it was no use. My vision became black.

The last think I felt was my body hitting the ground.

My eyes slowly opened as I felt something tugging at my arm. It felt as if they were trying to pull it off of me. I stood up, my legs shaking. "Are you sure that he's good? He doesn't seem like he's in a good condition…" a male voice said. "Yeah, he's really fast. We captured him in the war as he was about to escape." another voice told him. The first voice chuckled. "Now then, let's take a closer look at him." he suggested. I was pulled out of my cage as I slowly opened my eyes. I squinted as my face was hit with sun light.

I looked into the face of a man. I didn't know who he was but he didn't seem like a stranger to me.

Next to him was a younger hedgehog. His fur was green, but his eyes were as blue and cold as ice. He had three big scars over his chest and a look of indifference on his face.

He was glaring at me as if he was angry at something I had done, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Ahem, Mr. the Hedgehog?" the seller asked. Mr. the Hedgehog?

Wait, wasn't that-?

"Yes?" the Hedgehog replied. "Are you taking him?" the seller asked. Mr. the Hedgehog nodded and handed him a bag with rings. "Here, I think that should be enough." he only said as he tugged at my chain. I limped behind him as the boy snorted at me. "Faster, slave!" he yelled in my ear. I winced as I hobbled quicker. The boy grinned evilly. "Better…" he mumbled and ran to his father's side.

I remembered this day like it was yesterday. I worked quite a few years for them before they sold me to other rich people. And so, my life as a slave began.

I looked up at the people who were surrounding my cage.

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention it: Since I was one of the better slaves, I was put in an area which only the richest people had access to. And they only wanted the best of the best.

I glared at them, but on the inner side, I was afraid. Afraid of what they might do to me.

It wasn't unusual that the slaves were punished. And those punishments were painful. In the majority of cases, the slaves are whipped and punched. But there were other methods too.

I was often punished. So often that I now knew all of them.

But that fact didn't make it easier, but rather more painful.

If you know beforehand what to expect, you'll feel the pain already just by thinking of it.

I felt that someone was staring at me. Normally, I wouldn't be bothered by it 'cause I was being stared at every day. But this time, it felt different. I turned around…

….only to look into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay, cliffhanger^^<strong>

**Rouge: Aww man, it was just getting interesting.**

**Me: Rouge? When did you come here?**

**Rouge: A few minutes ago. **

**Me: Oh...**

**Amy: Grr...Who is that girl?**

**Me: You'll see. Till next time, folks. techno-cat, over and out.**


	2. Meeting the Roses

**Me: Phew...**

**Rouge: Is it finished?**

**Me: Yep^^**

**Amy: Cool, now I'll finally find out who this girl is :)**

**Me: Who knows? You might be in for a surprise...**

**Others:...? *stare at me confused***

**Me: What?**

**Shadow: *sigh* Just let's get it over with. techno-cat only owns the story. Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love –<strong>** Chapter**** 2**

Sonic's POV

The sun made her pink fur seam like it was made of silk. I watched how the wind blew her long pink hair to the side and I could smell the exotic scent of her hair.

She was gorgeous, yeah, but it wasn't the seductive type. It was more like…innocent beauty.

I stared into her eyes. They were jade-green and glistened whenever she turned her face a bit so that the sunlight could fall on it. I tried to read what was going on inside of her, what she was thinking.

The eyes are the window to the soul, right?

But hers were unreadable. It was like there was something blocking them so that they couldn't show her emotions. I turned my gaze back to the ground, saddened.

Amy's POV

I hated to be here, walking past those poor people who where locked away in cages as if they were pets. I stared at the ground as I couldn't stand it anymore to look into their sad eyes which were longing for the freedom that had been stolen from them.

My father led us to an area where only the best slaves were as he told me.

There were more people then anywhere else on this marketplace.

We came to a cage with an especially huge crowd surrounding it and made our way through it till we came to a stop in front of a solid cage. I looked through the bars and gasped at what I saw.

His eyes were dull and lifeless, as if he never had any  
>reason to be happy, as if his life was only happening so that<br>other people were entertained and didn't have to do their work.  
>He had scars all over his face, his arms, his chest...heck, his whole body<br>was covered in them.  
>He was sitting in a dark conor of his cage with dirt, sweat and dry blood<br>on his fur, staring at the ground.  
>I wanted so much to help him, but I knew that I couldn't change anything.<p>

…or could I?

I looked to my father, who was talking to one of the slave sellers, then back at the hedgehog in the cage. He was still staring at the ground.

I cleared my throath slightly. His ears perked up and he lifted his gaze from the ground, now staring at me with cold eyes. I was taken aback at first and doubted for a second that this was the right decision, but then I noticed his glare soften to a look of sadness and desperation. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" I mouthed to him and smiled as his eyes seemed to lighten up for a moment. I turned to my father who was still talking. "Father!" I shouted. He looked up at me in surprise. I'm usually very quiet and I almost never spoke in puplic.

"What about him?" I asked, pointing at the hedgehog in the cage. My father looked at me, then at him, then back at me and smiled. "Alright, we'll take him." he said and turned back to the seller, paying him. I beamed and looked back at the hedgehog. "Everything is gonna be alright. You'll see." I mouthed, winking at him. He merely smiled, mouthing a quiet "Thanks." towards me. I smiled back "No prob, uhm…-" I stopped, remembering that I didn't even know his name.

"Sonic." he said. "Your welcome, Sonic." I whispered as my father came towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So the mistery is solved...<strong>

**Amy: ...me?**

**Sonic: *blushes***

**Me: Yep, you should know by now that I'm a total sonamy fan *grins***

**Amy: hehe^^;**

**Me: Well then, see ya^^**


	3. Falling for him

**Me: Woohoo. I'm so excited^^**

**Shadow: Why?**

**Amy: 'Cause she's celebrating her birthday this Friday.**

**Shadow: Oh...**

**Me: And I just finished the next chapter!**

**Rouge: Really? I wanna read it.**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer.**

**Rouge: Alright. techno-cat only owns the story. Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 3**

Amys POV

The landscape rushed past us as the horses galloped across it.

I looked back at Sonic. He was running alongside our carriage, his chains jingling with each movement he made. He was a good runner, as the seller had told us earlier, but…could he really reach speed of sound?

I turned to my father. He was staring at the landscape, but his eyes were distant or maybe…thoughtful would be the better word. He was like this ever since…my mother died. They loved each other dearly and then…she just…died. Because of a cureless disease.

And my father…his soul seemed to leave with her. Now, he was only the cold shell of the kind man I knew. But still, sometimes, when I'm sad, he comes around and for a moment, only for one moment, it seems, as if his soul hadn't been gone completely.

But those times were rare and passed rather quickly and then…

…I was alone again…

I looked back at Sonic. He lifted his gaze from the ground, stared at me and smiled understandingly. I raised an eyebrow. Could he read my thoughts?

"I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you." he told me.

I saddened and stared at the ground. "Later…" I replied.

Sonic's POV

As soon as we arrived at the mansion, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped all the way down to the ground.

Geez, Mr. de la Rose wasn't kidding when he said the fields were huge.

They were at least 5 hectares large!

I sighed and glanced at my new mistress. She was talking to her father, but I noticed her eyes wandering, searching for mine.

As soon as our gazes locked, she turned away. I raised my eye brow, but then, I noticed her father's eyes glaring at me, scanning me from the peaks of my ears to the ends of my toes. I felt a shiver going down my spine at his cold glare. He was creepy…

A few hours later…

Amys POV

I was walking through the fields, searching for Sonic. 'Where could he be?' I thought, then I stopped. My gaze fell to the ground. 'Maybe he already ran off…' my heart sank at that thought. "Mistress?" someone asked. I looked up and my heart skipped a beat. There he was, standing in front of me with a scythe in his hand, only wearing trousers. I smiled and hugged him, buring my face in his chest and shaking with sobs as tears of joy flowed down my cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around me akwardly, as if he didn't know wether it was uncalled for or he was allowed to do so. I felt so safe with him like even the strongest monster couldn't harm me, because he was there to protect me.

Our sweet moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We looked at them, breaking apart. I gazed away from Sonic, my cheeks as hot as the African desert. "You still have work to do, newbie. Mrs. de la Rose, I'm sorry, but we're pretty busy. The harvest doesn't do itself." the elderly woman stated. "I'm sorry." I apologized and was about to go back home as something grabbed my wrist. Turning around, I looked directly into Sonic's eyes. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name." he said, scratching his neck. I sweatdropped. "Sorry, I forgot to intodruce myself. I'm Amelia de la Rose." I told him. He stared at me for a moment, speechless. "I think I'll just stick with Amy." he suggested. I giggled. "Alright then. See you later, Sonikku!" I said and ran off. Looking back, I noticed his cheeks growing bright red as he stared at the ground, rubbing his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *yawn* I've gotta go to bed. G'night everyone.<strong>

**Others: G'night, techno-cat.**


	4. Planning the escape

**Me: I'm dead beat...**

**Amy**: **What happened?**

**Me: We were hiking today...with class...**

**Amy: Poor you...**

**Me: yeah, poor me...**

**Sonic: Why? Hiking is cool, especially if you can run^^**

**Rouge: For you, but not everybody is as fast as you and has such a good endurance.**

**Sonic: ...*sigh***

**Me: Anyways, I finished the next chapter.**

**Rouge: Really?**

**Me: Yep^^**

**Amy: YAY!**

**Me: Rouge, if you may?**

**Rouge: Of course. techno-cat only owns the story. Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 4**

Amys POV

I entered the mansion as a maid rushed to me. "Your father wants to see you, Mrs. de la Rose." I nodded at her and walked to his office. However, as I was about to enter it, I heard voices. "My daughter should be here any minute now and then we'll tell her about these wonderful news!" my fathers voice said. "It was always her dream to marry and I'm sure she'll be head over heels for your son." 'What?' I thought 'Marriage?'

I opened the door and stepped in. My father was sitting on one of the wooden chairs and next to him…was a black hedgehog. "Ah, Amelia! I wanted to introduce you to your soon to be father-in-law: Mr. the Hedgehog." I froze. 'Soon to be father-in-law? What the-? No way!'

"You're going to be the wife of his son. He's very skilled and humorous and best of all: He's very wealthy too." he told me. "B-but I don't want to!" I protested. "Amelia de la Rose! Your going o marry him, whether you like it or not!" he yelled. Tears came to my eyes and I shook my head. "No, I won't!" I yelled and ran away from them.

Sonic's POV

I was working on the fields as I heard fast foot steps approaching me. I turned towards the sound and saw Amelia running towards me with tears in her eyes. I let go of my scythe and took her into my arms. She was shaking with sobs as her tears dripped down on my chest. "What's wrong, Ames?" I asked gently as I stroked her quills. "Father w-wants th-that I m-marry the son of M-Mr. the Hed-Hedgehog, b-but I do-don't even kn-know him!" she told me.

I just stood there, holding her tight as if I let go, she would just vanish and never come back. "Please, take me with you, Sonic!" she said. "W-What-?" I asked, shocked. "I know that you're going to escape from here, and I want you to take me with you. I don't want to live like that anymore!" she told me. "But what about-?" – "That's a command!" she interrupted me. I smiled, shaking my head. She just smirked. "Alright…" I replied, giving in. She beamed and ran back to the mansion. As soon as she left, realization hit me, and I slapped my forehead.

'What have I done?'

Amys POV

I was paking my things in a small bag, only taking the most important ones with me, as a knocking sound made me jump. I turned around and looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Sonikku?" I asked as I stepped onto the balcony. "Hey…" he mumured, entering my room. "You should be sleeping, tomorrow will be a long day-" he silenced me by putting his finger on my lips. "I know, but…I can't take you with me…" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, well-" this time, I interrupted him. "Sonic, I know, it's dangerous. But, like I said before, I don't want to live like that anymore. I don't want to marry someone I don't love let alone even know. Please, take me with you, Sonic." I pleaded him. He sighed. "Alright, but you have to stay by my side and if I tell you something, you have to listen to me, okay?" he replied. I nodded and beamed at him before I embraced him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Phew...<strong>

**Rouge: So they're planning to escape...**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Rouge: Interesting...wonder what's gonna happen.**

**Me: You'll see^^  
><strong>


	5. Scourge

**Me: Yay, I'm finally 14^^**

**Amy: Happy Birthday :)**

**Me: Thanks Amy :D**

**Amy: Your welcome.**

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Amy: Yeah, why not? Sonic & Co. belong to Sega. Scourge belongs to Archie Comics.**

**Me: And maybe this chapter will be a little...uhm...you know.**

**Amy: What do you mean.**

**Me: One thing, Amy: I feel sorry for you...**

**Amy: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Chapter 5<strong>

Amys POV

I was lying awake in my bed, waiting for Sonic to come back and get me. All of a sudden, I heard the familiar knocking sound. I opened the door smiling, expecting Sonic to stand there. But instead of him, a green hedgehog stared down at me, smirking evilly. I backed away into my room, but he just kept on following me.

Before I could escape, he had me pinned against the wall. His hands were pressed against it on either side of my head, making a getaway nearly impossible for me.

"Hello, princess." he mocked me and I almost vomitted. His breath smelled of beer and rotten eggs, his teeth were almost brown and his fur was covered in sweat and white liquid.

"Sorry that I'm late, but I've been busy." he said. I didn't want to imagine what he did, but his appearance told me everything.

As he drew closer to my face, I tried to push him away, but that only made him stronger. Just as he was about to kiss me, I heard foot steps. "Leave her alone!" a familiar voice yelled. The green hedgehog turned around and I took the chance to escape him and ran into the arms of my saviour. "Sonikku." I whispered, hugging him. "Are you okay?" he asked, tightning his embrace. I nodded. "Now that you're here." I added, winking at him. He blushed cherry red, making me giggle. "Hey, take your dirty paws of my wive." the green hedgehog yelled. We both looked up to see that he was still standing there. "Scourge?" Sonic asked. The other hedgehog looked at him. "Sonic?" he replied. "You know each other?" I wondered, glancing at Scourge, then turning back to Sonic.

"Of course, we're-" – "I worked for him and his father once." Sonic interrupted him. I looked questionly at him, then at Scourge and back at him. I knew, he was hiding something, but decided to confront him later about it.

It was the next day. The sun was already high up in the sky as I made my way through the fields, again looking for Sonic. I found him cutting the weat and putting it in a basket. "Sonic?" I asked. He didn't look up from his work. "Good morning, Mistress." he only said. It hurt me that he acted like he didn't know me personally. "I'm sorry…" I said. He lifted his head and his eyes locked on mine. "What's there to be sorry for?" he asked curiously. "I'm sorry for endangering you." I told him, staring at the ground. I noticed his eyes softening. "It's okay. What really bothers me is Scourge." he replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because I know him and you can't imagine what he's like." he said. "I think I got a pretty good idea of him yesterday, but tell me about it." I demanded. Sonic stared at me for a moment, then glanced around. The other slaves were working, but I was pretty sure they listened to every word we said. Sonic walked towards me and bend down to my ear. I blushed at how close he was. "I tell you in the evening." he whispered. I nodded, as he got back to work, and made my way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: That son of a-<strong>

**Me: SONIC!**

**Sonic: Sorry^^;**

**Amy: that's what you meant...**

**Me: yeah...**

**Amy: It's okay.**

**Me: Alright. See ya later, folks^^  
><strong>


	6. Of love and punishment

**Me: So much to do...**

**Sonic: Still your birthday?**

**Me: yeah...**

**Rouge: But you still got to finish the next chap.**

**Me: yup^^**

**Amy: Cool :D**

**Me: *mumbles* not for Sonic...**

**Amy: Hmm?**

**Me: nothing, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amy: Uhm, sure. techno-cat only owns the story. Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA. Scourge belongs to Archie Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 6**

Sonic's POV

The moon was already high up in the sky as I made my way towards the mansion. Her room was dark, but a little candle was still burning on the balcony. I climbed up the vines, jumping over the fence and landing on the stony ground. I knocked on her window. Something stirred in her room and opened it. "Come in!" Amy said, smiling. I stepped through and sat on her bed. She sat down next to me and looked into my eyes, ready for the story. "You see, Scourge is…well…he's a jackass." she giggled at the comment. I merely smiled at her before continuing. "Scourge drinks, he takes drugs and gets at least one girl to sleep with him each night. But most of the time, there are more than one. He's a player, a womanizer. Half of the kids I know are his. And he's not gentle either. Most of the female slaves I got to know were raped by him and are now scared of physical contact or even afraid of sleep, 'cause he would always hunt them on their dreams. They're scared of him beyond your imaginations. I just don't want the same happen to you…." I paused. She looked at me and smiled. "What is it?" I asked. "He's more than a former master to you, isn't he?" she replied. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly. I was well aware of what she meant, but I didn't want to tell her…yet.

"You know what I mean. You wouldn't know so much about him if you only were his slave." she told me. I sighed, looking away from her.

It was true. I really wasn't just his slave, even if he treated me like one. But I didn't want to have anything to do with this sick bastard anymore. I clenched my fist at the memory of him, standing here in this very room with a smug grin on his face, ready to rape Amy at any time, and Amy, with her back to the wall, a fearful look on her face and tears in her eyes. I saddened as I remembered that. Scourge scared her, made her upset and…made her beautiful smile disappear.

I felt something on my fist, stroking it. I turned my head, look into Amys jade green eyes. Her face was slightly flustered and I felt my cheeks becoming hot too as I noticed how close we were. But slowly, reality faded away and it was just the two of us. My hands cupped her face as we came closer to each other. My eyes closed, letting my instincts lead my actions. Closing the gap between us, my lips pressed on hers. Fireworks went off in my head and my body heat rose. I wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting to end this wonderful moment. Her hands moving around my neck as she stroked it. I felt shivers going down my spine while my lips felt like they were on fire. But it was pleasant warmth and I wanted more of it. My tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entrance as she squealed, but it was a muffled sound as we were still kissing. I opened my eyes slightly, looking into her surprised ones, which closed shortly after as I felt her lips parting. My tongue slashed into her mouth as soon as it opened and explored it. It tasted like cherries, fresh from the tree and kissed by the sun shine. Her tongue wrapped around mine, wrestling with it. My tongue backed away into my mouth, letting her explore it.

I started feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen and pulled away softly. "Woah..." we both whispered, totally flustered and breathless. Realizing, what we've done, I stared at the ground (which I suddenly found very interesting) and scratched my neck. She squeezed my hands, making me look at her. "Could we…do that again?" she asked timidly. I nodded, as she put her hands on my face, cupping it. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. But just as we were about to lock lips again, the door opened. "What the-? Amelia de la Rose!" We turned around, still in our tight embrace, and saw Mr. de la Rose a.k.a. Amy's father standing in the doorway. We looked at each other, as our cheeks got scarlet red, and pulled away.

Mr. de la Rose shot an ice-cold glare at me as his guards stepped into the room and pulled me with them. I knew I was in for it as soon as I lay eyes on the heavy metal door we were approaching. The guards opened it and pushed me towards a chair. I grabbed it to prevent myself from falling flat on my face. They told me to bend over and I obeyed, so that I wouldn't get more punished than I was about to be already.

As soon as I did what I was told, however, they started to lash me. I grunted as the pain shot through my back, spreading all over my body, setting each and every muscle on fire. I already felt the familiar warm liquid running down my back, but it wasn't over yet.

The whip slashed me again and again, making it harder not to scream from the pain, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep consciousness much longer.

It seemed as if they had read my mind as their whip slashes became stronger with each blow. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started to scream from the pain I was feeling. It felt like I was stabbed with burning swords which slowly made their way to the bone, licking at my flesh with their blazing blades. And I was at the mercy of them.

My sight slowly started to fade away into blackness from the lack of blood. The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was something pink kneeing down in front of me.

Amy's POV

I was sitting on the edge of my king-sized bed. My father just left the room, but not before lecturing me about being loyal to my 'fiancé'. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Why should I be loyal when Scourge was going round sleeping with other women, plus I don't even like him one bit.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud slashing noise, followed by a bone-shattering cry. I yanked my door opened and ran to the origin of the sound, coming up to a heavy metal door.

I put my hands on the handle and pressed my body against it as I slowly, but surely pushed it open. The sight behind it made me freeze.

Sonic was bent over a chair, his back covered in fresh scars. Whips were slashing down on him, causing him to cry out in pain as blood ran down his spine.

"Stop it!" I yelled, attracting the guards' attention to myself as they stopped whipping Sonic.

"Leave him to me. You're dismissed!" I told them, but they didn't listen.

They turned back around, ready to torture Sonic once again.

But instead they let go of their whips and backed away slowly before running out the room at full speed. I turned to Sonic…

…and nearly screamed at the sight.

He was lying on the ground, his back covered with uncountable scars and a pool of blood was slowly forming underneath him. I ran to his side, lifting him up by his armpits. "Sonic! Wake up, you can't leave me here!" I yelled as I shook him, but he was like dead weight in my arms. "C'mon, don't die on me." I whispered, sobbing.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down weeping over him, hoping that he would wake up, that he wasn't dead.

"Come back…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: ...woah...<strong>

**Amy: *blushes***

**Me: sorry...**

**Sonic: it's alright, there are worse things...**

**Me: I think, I'm gonna continue writing now...  
><strong>


	7. The golden gates to heaven

**Me: so much homework...**

**Amy: You still got to do it.**

**Me: I know, I'll just update the story...can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amy: alright. techno-cat only owns the story. Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA. Scourge (c) by Archie Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 7**

Sonic's POV

Blackness. That was all I could see. It was all around me. And I was in the middle…in the middle of…well…nowhere. I didn't know whether I was dead or still alive. I was just waiting for something to happen.

All of a sudden, there was light. I closed my eyes to protect them from the brightness. As they were adjusted, I opened them. In front of me was a huge gate. Two guards were leaning against it, both with wings and a halo.

I was standing in front of the gates of heaven.

The guards mustered me from head to toe, then nodded. The leafs of the gate opened up, tempting me to walk through them. And then, time seemed to slow down. My feet moved on their own and I couldn't do anything against it. Maybe because…I…

…didn't want to?

The life here was perfect. No work, no worries, no danger. Everyone was happy. Nothing was wrong. I could stay here forever without sadness, anger…just happiness.

I lifted my foot for the last step. One more step and I would be there. One more step to…endless happiness.

"_Come back…"_

A small voice sounded from somewhere far away, but it was enough to stop me. I turned around, annoyed at it. Why did it have to prevent me from reaching eternal heaven?

But then, it all came back to me.

I cried out in pain, as the memories flooded my head, and collapsed on the ground. My hands flew up to my temples, trying to ease the pain, but that only made it worse.

I remembered it all.

My family, the war, how our enemy enslaved the others, my escape, how they captured me, my time as a slave and…

…Amy…

Amy's POV

I was still sitting on the ground with Sonic in my arms and tears in my eyes as I felt him stirring. "Sonikku?" I whispered. "A-Amy?" his voice was weak and I could hear his pain clearly, but he was still alive.

I sniffed one more time and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I lifted him up with me and together, we walked back into my room.

As soon as we entered it, Sonic collapsed onto my bed.

I rushed to get something to treat his wounds, ending up with a few herbs, some bandages and a water jug which I placed on one of the bedside tables. Sitting down beside the blue hedgehog, I started cleaning his scars and covering them with the herbs and white scraps of cloth.

After I was finished, I looked him over one more time before I got changed into my nightgown. I lay down beside him and pulled the bed sheets over us, wrapping my arms around his torso and falling into a deep slumber.


	8. Breakfast Time!

**Me: Phew...family celebrations are exhauting...oh well, I've still got enough time to finish this^^**

**Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Scourge (c) by Archie Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Chapter 8<strong>

Author's POV

It was a warm day. The wind rushed through the fields, lifting dry leaves into the air, bringing them to other places. Some journeys were short lived, while others were going on for what seemed like forever.

One of them landed on the window sill of the room where our favourite hedgehogs were still asleep, holding each other tightly, but gently.

Suddenly, the ear of the blue one twitched as he groaned and opened his eyes, yawning.

Sonic's POV

Man, what a nightmare. I've always saw crazy things when I'm asleep, but this…

My thoughts were interrupted by a weight on my torso, preventing me from getting up.

I looked around and noticed Amy peacefully sleeping beside me. My eyes widened as my imaginations of what happened went wild, but then I saw that she was still wearing clothes.

I sighed in relief. I lied back down and was about to unwrap her arms from around my back as her grip on me tightened. She stirred slightly and buried her face into my chest. I chuckled as her warm breath tickled me.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead.

She stirred again and opened her eyes, greeting me with deep pools of jade green. "Sonic?" she whispered. I nodded and smiled. "Sonikku!" she squealed and lunged at me.

I laughed as the force of her hug knocked us down on the ground. We rolled around, nuzzling each other, when reality hit me right in the face. "Crap…" I mumbled. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I've got work to do. Your father will kill me if he sees me here with you!" I replied, panicking. "He will shout at you and they'll slash me again and—"I was interrupted by her lips pressing onto mine. I immediately calmed down and melted into the kiss, returning the favour. It was passionate, yes, but not hungrily. Just a sweet and innocent kiss, showing how much affection we had for each other.

I caressed her head, pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss as she entangled her hands in my quills. We just lay there on the ground, kissing passionately, as we heard a knock on the door. We broke apart as Amy shushed me into her wardrobe. I closed the door behind me and waited.

Author's POV

As soon as Sonic was hidden away in the wardrobe, Amy put on a dressing gown and went to open a door. A little rabbit was standing in front of her, carrying a tray with eggs, pancakes, grape juice and other delicious things in her hands. "Here, I made breakfast for you and Mr. Sonic, Mistress!" she smiled and handed the Amy the tray, whose eyes widened. "Does-?" – "No, your father doesn't know that he's here and you're secrets safe with me." she promised, smiling widely at the rose-colored hedgehog. "Thanks, uhm…" – "My name is Cream, Cream the Rabbit." – "It's nice to meet you, Cream!" – "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Amy." she told her as she bowed and rushed away to prepare breakfast for Amy's father.

Amy's POV

I closed the door behind me and locked it, not wanting that father bursts in 'by mistake' and sees Sonic here. I put the tray on the bedside table and opened my wardrobe.

Sonic stepped out of it and hugged me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you know Cream?" I asked him. "Yeah, nice lil' kid. Always polite and stuff. Everyone likes her. She's like the little sister I've never had, but she still calls me 'Mr. Sonic'." he told me and chuckled. "She made us breakfast. C'mon!" I replied as I pulled him down with me.

We both sat on the bed as I tookt the tray and put it on my lap.

Picking up a fork and a knive, I cut a piece of pancake and dipped it into the apple sauce.

I was about to put it in my mouth as I noticed that Sonic's mouth was slightly opened.

I grinned and put my piece into it. His eyes widened, but he let me feed him as I giggled quietly. Soon, he started doing the same to me. I laughed out loud as he did so. He just grinned, enjoying himself.

As we had finished our breakfast, I put the tray aside while Sonic crawled behind me. I leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, his warm breath tickling me. I giggled slightly at that feeling, but froze as I noticed Sonic's evil smile. 'Uh oh…'

I tried to get away, but he had me already pinned down to the bed. I gulped as he hovered over me, his hands traveling down my waist.

And then, the torture started. I laughed out loud as he started tickling me. Escape was useless, 'cause he had a strong grip on me. "STAHAHAP IHAHAT SHAHAHANHAHAHIC!" I laughed as tears came to my eyes. Sonic just grinned. "Nope, I wanna hear you beg!" he replied as he tickled me harder. I squirmed under him, trying to turn the tables. I suppressed my instincts to push him away and took hold of his arms. He seemed taken a back for a moment and I took the chance and rolled him under me.

"Now it's my turn!" I said as I grinned evily. Sonic grinned back, which left me confused. "Oh, really?" he asked. I was about to answer as he crushed his lips against mine. I immediately forgot what I was up to as I melted into the kiss, his lips molding into mine.

He rolled me back around so that he was once again on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Author's POV

As the two hedgehogs were busy with kissing each other, they didn't notice the door opening slightly and a young rabbit peeking in, smiling silently to herself.


	9. A new threat

**Me: Phew...finally finished...can somebody make the disclaimer?**

**Knuckles: I wanna-**

**Me: Sonic?**

**Sonic: *looks up from his book* Nope. *continues reading***

**Knuckles: Can I-?**

**Me: Amy?**

**Amy: *wakes up* huh?**

**Me: Oh..nothing.**

**Amy: oh..alright *puts her head back on Sonic's shoulder***

**Knuckles: Hey, maybe-**

**Me: What about...Tails?**

**Tails: I'm busy.**

**Me: With what?**

**Tails: Fixing the Tornado...**

**Me: Oh well...**

**Knuckles: Please, let-**

**Me: I don't own Sonic & Co. They belong to SEGA. Scourge belongs to Archie Comics. I only wrote the story. Disclaimer done...**

**Knuckles: Aww, man...**

**Me: *jumps and turns around to see Knuckles* When did you get here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 9**

Cream's POV

I skipped happily through the fields on my way back to my mom as I heard shouting. I turned around and spotted Mr. de la Rose standing at the window of his room. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

'Or rather someone to come' I corrected myself as I watched a female cat approaching him. I sneaked back to the mansion quickly and hid myself on the balcony nearest the window and listened to them

Author's POV

Mr. de la Rose was standing next to the window, waiting. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a yellow cat. She was wearing a very showing housemaid's outfit, huge high heels and loads of make-up. All in all, she was the kind of woman men would leave their wives for.

"Good morning, Mr. de la Rose. What do you need me for?" she asked "I need you to separate my daughter from this filthy rat." he answered. "You mean that blue hedgehog?" she asked. "Exactly. I want you to make Amelia hate him so I can kick him out!" he replied. The cat smirked. "Alright, leave it to me." she told him before walking off. Mr. de la Rose smiled evilly before turning back to the window. "Don't worry my dear daughter. I'm gonna free you from the grasp of this gruddy rodent!" he said.

Amy's POV

I didn't know how long we just lay there, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were so full of love that I felt as if I could burst from happiness at any given time. Every now and then, we would give each other a peck on the lips.

I snuggled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. I sighed contently, happy to be here with him, and nothing bothered us. "C'mon. I've gotta show ya something, Ames." he whispered in my ear.

I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, cuddling into his fur as he carried me to the window and opened it. I looked at him confused, before my eyes widened. He just grinned at me before climbing on the window sill. "Trust me, Ames." was all he said before jumping down. I was about to scream when he pressed his lips against mine, muffling me.

Time seemed to slow down as the world started to fade away once more, and only the two of us remained. My heart pounded loudly, so loudly in fact that I wouldn't be surprised if you could hear it all over space.

And as suddenly as it started, it was over. As Sonic pulled away, we weren't in mid-air anymore. In fact, we weren't even near the mansion. Instead, we were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The wind rushed over the grass, gently stroking the colorful flowers blooming all around us. A small stream was gurgling nearby with dragonflies were whirring around it. The sun bathed everything in a soft glowing orange. It was like a fairytale.

I snapped out of my trance as something tugged on my hand. I turned around to see Sonic holding onto it as he pulled me to a giant tree. We lay down in the soft grass under it, closing our eyes and just enjoying the moment. The sweet smell of the flowers consumed me as the bird's chant and the soft clittering of the crickets mixed together to a lullaby of nature, as I was slowly pulled into a warm and comforting blackness.

Sonic's POV

I was lying in the grass, arms behind my head and legs crossed, enjoying the peace of this place as I noticed a new presence. I opened one eye, looking at my approacher.

She was a yellow cat with loads of make-up on her face and cloths that were way too much showing for my taste. "Hello there, sweetie~!" she sang before sitting down in my lap.

I shifted uncomfortably under her, trying to make her go away. But she didn't budge. "What do you want?" I snapped, trying to push her away. "Aww, why so shy. We could have lots of fun, sweetheart!" she replied, batting her eyelashes at me. "Move!" I growled. "My, my, someone's grumpy today!" she frowned "I know how to cheer you up, cutie!". She bent over, her face just inches away from mine and took hold of my hands. "What are you-? Aaargh!" I bit my lip as she twisted my arms behind my back, making me unable to use them.

Then, she started grinding her hips against my lap. I groaned as my body reacted to her actions by forming a small bulge between my legs. "Somebody is excited. Let's entertain your 'lil buddy a bit." she smirked. "God, please no…!" I grunted as she slowly unzipped my trousers. Then I noticed something pink beside me.

'Amy!' I thought happily 'She'll help me!'. I tried to wake her up by whispering her name, but it didn't work. I watched in horror as the cat started working on my pants. "NO!" I shouted. She jumped, about to glare at me, before freezing. I raised my eyebrow. Did I have something in my face? Then I noticed that her eyes were staring at something beside me. I slowly turned my head in the same direction, only realizing now that an outraged pink hedgehog was standing over us, a giant hammer in her hands. "GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKKU!" she yelled as the cat jumped in my lap. Before Amy could hit her, however, she made a dash for it. Instead, her hammer collided with my most sensitive area.

I cried out in pain as she croached down beside me, apologizing over and over again before blushing bright red.

I stopped screaming, as I noticed her flustered face, and looked down.

My eyes widened at the sight. That bitch actually succeeded in undoing my pants!

My face grew hot as I quickly tried to cover it by closing the zipper, but my hands wouldn't obey me. I heard Amy giggling and in the next moment, she took my hands in hers and pulled up the zipper. "Your cute when you blush, Sonikku." she whispered as she kissed my cheek. I laughed sheepishly, staring at the ground and scratching my neck as she smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please read and review^^<strong>


	10. Betrayed

**Me: Phew...two down, one to go...or maybe even two?**

**Knuckles: Huh?**

**Me: Well, I've got a week off, so I wanted to write at least 3 to 4 chapters for 'Slave of Love' and I almost reached my goal. Only one more chapter to go^^**

**Knuckles: Good for ya...**

**Me: So, now for the disclaimer...**

**Knuckles: I wanna!**

**Me: Sonic & Co. belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Scourge belongs to Archie Comics.**

**Knuckles: *glares at me***

**Me: What?  
><strong>

**Knuckles: Why do you always have to do that?**

**Me: ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>** of Love –**** Chapter**** 10**

Author's POV

Knock. Knock.

Mr. de la Rose looked up from his paperwork as the door opened.

"Ah, Neris! I hope you have some good news for me!" he greeted the cat. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Master, but it seems that Sonic is gonna be a tough case. However, that doesn't mean I'm gonna quit. I'll just need more time." Neris replied. "That's alright. You're dismissed, Neris!" he responded. "Thank you, Master." she said before exiting the room.

Mr. de la Rose stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, looking down at the fields.

"I just hope you succeed before it's too late." he whispered.

Amys POV

I was sitting on my bed, already bored out of my mind.

Sonic had brought me back just a few minutes ago, but he said he was going to come back after his work was done.

I sighed and stood up, going to my desk and picking up some sheets of paper and a few pencils. Sitting down, I started to draw.

I loved drawing. I mean, there are so many things you can draw and you could let your imanigation run free. You weren't tied down by anything and-

My thoughts were interrupted by an knocking sound. "Come in!" I said. The door opened a tiny bit as a small fox peeked in. "Tails?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled, but then my lips turned upside-down as I noticed the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm sorry, but I've got some bad news for you. There are rumors that Sonic has been cheating on you." he told me. I was taken aback for a moment, but then, I shook my head. "They're only rumors. They don't have to be true." I replied. "I thought so too, at first. But then I saw him kissing that catgirl with my own eyes." he responded. "What?" I shouted, shocked. He winced from the loud sound, looking down. "I'm sorry, Amy." he said before leaving the room.

I stared down at the ground.

'He's lying. Sonic would never even dare to think about cheating on me.'

-Do you really think so?-

I jumped, turning around. "Who's there?" I asked.

-It's me- the voice replied.

"And you are?" I questioned.

-Your mind, duh-

'So I can talk to you in my thoughts?'

A smacking sound was heard, kind of when you slap yourself in the face.

-Stupid question…-

'Anyways, what do you mean by `Do you really think so?`

-I mean, are you sure, that he wouldn't do this?-

'Of course! He loves me!'

-Did he ever tell you this in the face?-

That shut me up. I mean, sure, we spend lots of time together and kissed and hugged and so on, but…

…he didn't tell me that he loved me…

Tails' POV

I closed the door behind me, feeling guilty.

I shouldn't have lied to her. She is one of my best friends! And Sonic is my friend, too.

Or maybe 'was' would fit better. 'Cause if they find out what I did, they won't be my friends anymore. "Argh, I'm such a-." I was silenced by a hand on my mouth. "-Genius!" a familiar voice finished as they let go of me. I turned around as I watched Scourge emerging from the shadows. "Well done, Tails. Your lover shall live." he said. "But I-" he cut me off again. "You did the right thing. Cream will live, Amy and me will marry. And nothing is going to stop us!" he told me. I sighed. I didn't want to break Sonic and Amy apart. Sonic made her really happy, but I also couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Cream. She was too young to die, and it would tear my heart apart if she had to suffer only because I refused to obly. But, still…I regretted lying to Amy…

Amy's POV

After pondering if he really loved me, I decided to confront Sonic about the matter.

I needed to establish clarity. I needed to know if there was something serious between us or if it was just a fling. So I got up and made my way to the fields.

As I was halfway through the maze of corn, I heard voices.

I cast some of the plants aside to look what was happening.

What I saw, confirmed my suspiciouns.

-A few minutes earlier-

Sonic's POV

I was on my way back to work after dropping Amy off at her room, when I heard foot steps approaching me. I turned to see the yellow cat that had been trying to rape me a few hours ago. She was wearing a housemaid's outfit now, but it was still waaayyy too short.

I was about to turn back around and go on as she threw herself at me.

Not being able to withstand the force of her hug, I fell down with her being on top of me. "What do you want?" I snapped. She turned her head to me and I froze all of a sudden.

Big, fat crocodile tears were streaming down her face as she pressed herself against me and bawled in my chest. I softened as I watched her cry. 'Okay, maybe our first encounter didn't go well, but it can't hurt to give her a second chance, now can it?' I thought as I patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

It worked as the tears stopped after a few minutes. "All better?" I asked her. She glanced at me and nodded. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "It's okay. I don't bear grudges." I replied. She smiled at me and nearly choked me with one of her hugs. "Thank you!" she cried happily. "No *gasp* prob! But, I…can't…breathe!" I responded, desperately trying to get oxygen into my lungs.

She let go of me, scratching her neck and grinning sheepishly. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "It's alright." I replied, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I stood up. She didn't respond at first. I raised an eyebrow and snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" she asked. "Sorry, but you weren't responding me at first and-" she cut me off throwing her arms around my neck, pressing her lips against mine.

I was completely paralyzed. My heart screamed at me to push her away, but my mind was fogged. At first, everything was in slow-motion. I could feel myself loosing my footing, falling to the ground with her on top of me once again.

Then, I was brutally wrenched to reality as a cry was heard.

I turned my head, just in time to see Amy running away from me. I put out my hand in an hopeless attempt to stop her, to tell her that this wasn't what it looked like, but something was pinning me down. I turned my head to see that the cat girl was sitting on my back now, smiling down at me evilly while I growled at her.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now, I gotta finish some work...see ya later^^<strong>


	11. Apologize

**Slave**** of Love –**** Chapter**** 11**

Amys POV

I was running. Running as fast as I could.

My legs were screaming from the burning pain, but my heart was begging for me to go faster.

It was crying for me to go faster. I just wanted to get away from the scene I witnessed. From the cat who stole my lover. And…from him.

My feet pounded harder against the muddy ground, as tears stung my eyes, mixing with the raindrops that were slashing my face with their coldness.

How could he? How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me, god damn it!

That's when realization hit me. He really didn't tell me that he held such feelings for me.

I sunk to my knees, my hands burying themselves into the moist earth.

My eyes were wide open as I inhaled deeply.

But that didn't help. 'Cause as soon as I stopped running, the tears started to stream down my face. But I didn't care. I didn't even care if someone found me like this. Except if it was him.

I clenched my fists as I thought of him. That stupid grin, those silly remarks…this beautiful, warm fur…those mesmerizing, endless pools of emerald green…this soothing, deep voice…Stop it, Amelia!

I scolded myself to even think about him in this way. He broke my heart. Period.

But still, somehow, in the farthest corner of my heart, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. Maybe this all just a big misunderstanding…

-You're such a hopeless case, you know that? That jerk broke your heart and yet your defending him?-

'I can't hate him. I love him to much to do that.'

-You're pathetic…-

'At least I'm not some heartless individual who is constantly bugging others'

-Yeah, but you're constantly whining how bad the world is and so on.-

'Am not!'

-Are you trying to argue with me? Remember I am your mind.-

'Look who's talking'

-Touché.-

I stopped fighting with my mind as I heard foot steps approaching me. I lifted my hand to see Scourge standing in front of me. I growled at him.

He just put out his hand for me to grab. I did so and he pulled me up into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Amy." he said. I was taken aback, but I felt oddly safe with him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you-know-who told me. "You're forgiven." I answered.

Sonic's POV

After I finished my work, I made my way through the fields to Amy's room, hoping that she would hear me out. The moon lighted the way for me as my feet strolled over the still muddy ground.

As I arrived at the mansion, I climbed up to the balcony of my beloved and knocked on her window. I heard movement inside as it was opened slightly with Amy peeking outside. "What do you want?" she snapped at me. "Amy, I-"she interrupted me. "To you, it's still Mistress!" she said. I winced. She was threatening me like a slave. Not good.

"Mistress, I'm so-." I started, but she interrupted me. "Sorry? Do you really expect me to believe that?" she hissed. I winced at her harsh tone. "But I truly am-" she stopped me again. "No, you're not. You were probably cheating on me the whole time. And you will do it again. You were probably only together with me to get to father's money, but I'm not going to let you fool me again!" she shouted. I started to get irritated. "I didn't-" – "Just leave me alone. I don't want you here. Get out of my life!" she yelled. Ouch! That hurt. But I didn't give up.

I took a step forwards, wrapping my arms around her struggling form and pulling her close.

She just pushed me away and snapped her fingers.

Amy's POV

As my trusthy hammer appeared in my hands, I felt more confident then before.

I noticed his eyes widening for a second as his mouth opened a tiny bit. Surprised, huh?

"Amy, listen I-" he began, but I cut him off. "No, you listen to me! I'm fed up with you! Just go away and never come back!" I snarled. "Amy, I-" – "I HATE YOU!" I shouted, swinging my hammer at him and…hitting him in the side, sending him plummeting to the ground.

He was shocked, to say the least. His eyes were filled with sadness and…hurt?

I raised an eyebrow. But before I could say anything, he was already gone.

I looked down to see a mayflower lying on the ground where he stood.

I picked it up and stared at the field, but he was nowhere to be seen.

-Hmph, serves him right for breaking my heart.-

I entered my room and closed the window behind me.

I slid down the wall till I was on my knees.

And cried my heart out.


	12. New love?

**Me: I'm so tired...**

**Sonic: What happened?**

**Me: Youth edication...**

**Sonic: oh...**

**Me: Anybody wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Amy: I'll do it. techno-cat doesn't own us. SEGA does. Oh, and Scourge over there belongs to Archie Comics.**

**Scourge: you know, Pinky...I could always quit and come over. Then we could work together. Wouldn't that be great, Ames?**

**Amy: Oh no, you don't! And quit calling me 'Ames'! That's Sonic's nickname for me.**

**Sonic: That's right. So, back off!**

**Me: Woah, woah, calm down everybody. I don't wanna be the one who has to tidy up the mess after your fight.**

**Sonic: Knuckles can do that. **

**Knuckles: Wha-?**

**Me: Alright, you can fight!**

**Everybody (except me and knuckles): YEAH^^**

**Knuckles: NOO!**

**Me: Whatever...**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love –<strong>** Chapter 12**

Sonic's POV

I didn't go back immediately after Amy had kicked me out. I just stayed there, sitting with my back against an old oak tree, the shadow of her balcony hiding me from the moonlight. I let out a quiet sigh as I stared at the ground. What now? My one true love hates me for something I wouldn't even dare to think about: cheating on her. I mean, well, okay, she did see me with Neris on top, but…I didn't mean to do anything with that cat. It was just an accident, right?

My gaze dropped to the ground. That wouldn't change anything. She hates me and never wants to see me again…ever. It's over…And I'll never get the chance to—

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see Neris looking at me with seemingly emotionless eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, rather harshly. She cringed and withdrew her hand from me, looking away. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "Sorry? Why would you be sorry? You reached your goal. Congratulations, mission accomplished!" I told her, sarcasm and anger in my voice. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly.

"Wh-what?"

Neris' POV

'WOOHOO! Another success for Neris the Cat a. k. a. me. Let's party all the night and don't stop till you get enough!'

That would be my normal reaction to a situation like this. But this time, somehow, I wasn't happy. I didn't know why, but the look in his eyes…I dunno…it just didn't suit him! They didn't gleam like they had when I first met him face-to-face, when he was still with…Amy. Now they were dull, almost…lifeless, like he was only the shell of a long dead person.

He didn't budge as I pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing words into his ear. He just cried silently as I tried to comfort me.

I felt guilt swelling up in me. I was the one responsible for his misery. He lost his lover because of me. It was my entire fault!

"C'mon Sonic, I'll take you home." I told him as I lead him away from the mansion, back to the huts where the slaves were living.

Amy's POV

I stared out of my window, watching Sonic and…that cat. Tails was right. He did cheat on me! I turned around and leaned against the wall, my eyes darting around in the dark room. And if it was all wrong? What if he really wasn't cheating on me?

I shook my head. I knew what I had seen, and that was Neris and Sonic, lying on the ground with her on top of him, kissing each other.

I shivered with disgust by the mere thought of them and what they were about to do if I hadn't interrupted them. They probably even did it before. And to think that I trusted him!

My vision got blurry as tears came cascading down my cheeks. How could I be so blind?

My hands flew up to my face, covering it, as I slid down the wall, ending up in a foetal pose on the ground, crying my broken heart out.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, sobbing and crying and what not, as I noticed out of the corner of my eyes the door opening. I heard hurried foot steps approaching me and somebody sitting down beside my shaking form, wrapping their arms around me. I lifted my gaze from the ground, only to look into ice-blue eyes. They weren't cold, however. Instead, they were warm and caring.

I started crying heavier, as the arms around me tightened their embrace. "Shh…it's okay, Amelia. It's gonna be alright, I promise." Scourge whispered. I still remembered that he used to be a real jerk a few nights ago, but now, it's like they had switched personalities!

Scourge got all sweet and caring, while So-…you know who…became a real womanizer!

Argh, I can't stand him, he's such a jerk with that stupid grin, his annoying attitude and…

Those beautiful eyes, his soft fur, the sweet taste of his lip—STOP IT, AMY! YOU HATE HIM! YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT THAT ASS IN THIS WAY!

I sighed, burying my face into Scourge's chest, sobbing louder than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you liked it^^ See ya!<strong>


	13. Million pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic & Co. They belong to SEGA. And Scourge belongs to Archie Comics.**

**You've got a new message: Sender: techno-cat; Topic: Personal message to the readers.**

**I always wanted to add a part like this to a story. Please, don't flame me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love –<strong>** Chapter**** 13**

Sonic's POV

I was sitting on my bed while Neris bandaged my head, pulling once in a while at the ribbon so that it wouldn't fall off easily. I just stared absentmindedly on the ground, organizing my thoughts. "Done!" Neris suddenly said as I felt her hands leaving my head. I lifted my gaze to look at her smiling face. "Thanks." I mumbled, going back to staring at the ground right after. I could see her frowning, out of the corner of my eyes, and turned slightly to look at her. She sighed and crouched down beside me, laying her hand on my shoulder. "What's eating you?" she asked, concerned. My eyes wandered back to the ground as I thought back to what happened a few hours ago. "It's Amy - she...we had a fight..." I told her, still not making eye contact. I heard her gasp slightly as her grip on my shoulder tightened. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, looking away. "I shouldn't have tried to pull you apart. I always knew you two were a cute couple in the back of my mind, but I always thought about the money I would get for separating you. Gosh, I was so selfish! I wish I could change the past…" she added, chocking on her upcoming tears. I cupped her face in my hand to make her look at me, wiping the tears away with my thumb. "Nobody could do that, Neris." I told her. "And everyone makes mistakes. We're no exception." I added, fazing away from her. "It doesn't matter anyways. She hates me now and wants me to stay out of her life…forever. And I'm going to obey her. She's my mistress, after all. And anyhow, she's supposed to marry someone else, someone wealthy. I'm just her slave. And nobody cares about us. We're just the scum of society to them, after all. We're their servants, who don't get paid for anything we do, heck; they not even dare to think about thanking us. And it's gonna be always like that…" I trailed off, looking out of the dirty window, longing for…freedom. I missed the feeling of my feet pounding against the ground, the wind whipping my quills as I ran across the landscapes at speeds one could only dream of – faster than the roaring thunder after lightning flashed – and leaving all my sorrows behind.

But I wouldn't be able to enjoy this feeling anymore in my life. I was trapped here with the other captives who were robbed of their own life and only existed to serve their masters.

And now, that the only happiness left in my life has turned away from me, I felt empty. Like, I dunno, as if your heart has just been ripped out of your chest. As if all good things in your life had disappeared and only grief and sadness was left. Yep, I think that pretty much describes how I feel like right now.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh right, Neris was still there too.

I turned to meet her gaze, signalling her that I was listening. "Try it again." she said. "What?" I asked. "Try to speak to her, Sonic." she replied. "But—"I started, but she interrupted me.

"No buts. You're gonna talk to her. I'll even come with you, so if she doesn't listen, I'll make her." she told me, smirking. I just shook my head and smiled at her. "Alright." I replied.

I was answered with a loud 'Yay!' as she jumped into the air and cheered.

Amy's POV

I was still sobbing, but my crying had stopped for there were no more tears to shed. Scourge had his arms around me and was whispering soothing words in my ear. It worked, for my weeping slowly ceased as I calmed down. "All better?" Scourge asked me. I looked up at him and nodded, before burying my face into his chest. He was so warm and soft, like a big pillow. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Scourge picking me up bridal-style and carefully laying me on my king-sized bed. I turned to face him, confused. "You looked tired. I just wanted to make you more comfortable." he told me, flashing a kind smile towards. I smiled back, mouthing a quite "Thanks." towards him. He then tugged me in and was about to leave the room as I stopped him. "W-wait!" I shouted, louder than intended. I blushed bright red as he turned back. "What is it?" he asked. "Uhm…c-could you…maybe...uhm, I mean...you don't have…to, but—"he stopped my rambling by putting a finger on my lips. "Just spit it out, already." he chuckled. I giggled nervously and cleared my throat. "I just wanted to ask you if you could stay for the night." I told him, shyly. He just smiled, mumbling a quiet "Sure." before slipping under the covers beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned back and snuggled into his chest. "That's better." I replied as he chuckled again. I giggled, but was silenced when he gave me a peck on my lips. I flushed bright scarlet. He just chuckled at me before kissing me again, but this time more passionately. My eyes widened from surprise. His kisses were amazing, yeah, but, somewhere, in the pit of my stomach, I felt…sick. Like it was wrong to be here, in my bed, kissing Scourge.

But the feeling went away as he started to trail kisses down my collarbone, ending up at my chest. Reality started to fade away as I closed my eyes and moaned in ecstasy. I heard him chuckling as his hands went around my back, slowly starting to unzip the dress, but I didn't care. We were going to get married anyway, so it didn't matter if we made love now or after the celebration. I just let him take control as we sank into the rush of pleasure.

Sonic's POV

We were heading towards the mansion when we heard a loud moan. Fearing the worst, I ran full speed to her room, leaving Neris behind in the dust. I yanked the door open, nearly tripping over my feet as my body jerked forward into her chamber. As I regained my balance, I looked up.

My heart nearly stopped at the sight before me.

Amy's POV

Scourge had already discarded most of my clothing and was about to remove my underwear as we heard a clicking sound. We turned around, both with an annoyed look, but mine changed to shock immediately.

Sonic was standing in the doorway, staring at us. His expression was blank, but his eyes were the most dreadful things I've ever seen in my life. They were filled with sadness, grief, shock, anger and…was that hurt?

Sonic's POV

I couldn't believe it. Scourge, on top of…her. My one true love was in bed

…with another man.

I felt my heart cracking, slowly, as if to torture me. Then, suddenly, it crashed into million pieces, piercing my insides with sharp, cold shards. The pain was unbearable.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran, as fast as I could.

I just wanted to get out of there, away from the other slaves, away from my master, away from Scourge and, most importantly…away from her.

I didn't care where I ran off to, I was too caught up into my thoughts.

I didn't even notice the ground below my feet disappearing as I fell down the cliff…

into ice-cold water…

* * *

><p><strong>I actually cried while writing this...<strong>


	14. Loss

**Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA. Scourge (c) by Archie Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Chapter 14<strong>** (Part 1)**

Amy's POV

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century, but how would you say it then? Aghast? Appalled? Dismayed? Guilty?….wait…that didn't fit.  
>But I felt guilty. He looked horrible: dirty fur, torn clothes….but the worst<br>…were his eyes…  
>They were full of sadness…shock and….was that hurt?<br>'Of course, duh! He loves you, what would you expect? Should he be happy that you're sleeping with another guy?' – No. He wouldn't be, 'ca-wait, you said he didn't love me! Why are you suddenly telling me he does? – 'Cause, he does.' – But why.. – 'didn't I say it earlier? Because you were convinced that he didn't, and now you know that he does.'  
>Now I felt worse than before. I betrayed the one who loved me, 'cause I was so angry that he cheated on me. But he didn't. I only jumped to the false conclusion, because of what I saw. I didn't even let him explain. I just told him to leave.<br>No, not told him. I yelled at him and hit him with my hammer. Hard.  
>He most likely won't forgive me for that. Ever.<br>I looked up at Scourge, who was still hovering over me. He had an evil smirk on his face as he turned to face me, only to be greeted by a fierce slap in the face. His hand flew up to cool his cheek as he stared down at me, shock written all over his face.  
>"What was that for?" he yelled. "For being such an asshole!" I yelled back. He winced at the volume as his ears folded back. "Geez, you're gonna make me deaf." he complained. "So? I don't care!" I replied as I shoved him down from me and got up. However, I didn't come very far, as I was stopped. I turned my head to glare at Scourge who was laying on the floor, gripping onto my ankle. "Where do you think you're going, huh?" he snarled. "Let. Go." I only told him. "Not before you apologize!" he shouted. That was enough to let my last string snap. "I SHOULD BE SORRY? THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU BROKE ME AND SONIC UP WITH YOUR STUPID LIES! NOW I'VE GOT TO FIX ALL THIS CRAP! AND YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE? THE NERVE OF YOU!" I hollered as loud as I could. He finally let go of my ankle to shield his ears, which was my opportunity to go. And I did…after I kicked him in the balls, of course. What? Can't a girl get her revenge?<br>Anyways, I used the chance to get out of the mansion and went to search for Sonic, hoping that nothing happened to him while I wasted my precious time 'talking' to Scourge.

Sonic's POV

I struggled to stay above the surface, but the water pulled me down, no matter how much I kicked it away. I coughed as the river tried to fill my lungs with its freezing water. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a crag. I put out my hand and grabbed onto it. I sighed with relief and was about to grab onto it with both hands to pull myself up as it slipped away under my grasp. My eyes widened as I was pulled down again, this time by a stronger force. I emerged, but it got more difficult the further the water pulled me. I coughed again, as I heard something loud behind me. Panicking, I turned around. My heart almost stopped as I spotted the waterfall, which I was directly heading to.  
>I flailed around, trying to get a hold of something, as I heard a faint voice. Puzzled, I turned my head.<br>On a cliff beside me…  
>….stood Amy.<p>

Amy's POV

I was running. Again.  
>But this time, I wasn't running away from Sonic. I was running towards him. Tears stung my eyes, making my vision blurry, but I didn't care. I had to get to him. Fast. Before..<br>…something happened.  
>I followed his tracks as far as possible, till I came to a high cliff. I stopped running immediately and tripped, almost fell down into the river, but luckily, I could get a hold of myself before something like that happened. As I regained my balance, I took a look around, hoping to spot the place where the tracks continued, but, as I turned my head from side to side, I started to realize…<p>

….that they ended here…

My heart started to hammer against my chest as I scanned the river for him, hoping that he didn't fall off the cliff. But my hopes were shattered as soon as I spotted blue spikes, floating down the river. No, it couldn't be!  
>I ran down along the riverside, my eyes glued to the blue spikes, till I got to a cliff. I crouched down, stretching out my hand. Sonic's head emerged from the river as he coughed up water. I reached for him, calling his name. At first he didn't seem to hear me, but then he turned around to face me. I reached further, trying to grab his hand. We were only a few inches apart.<br>I leaned forward, my finger tips brushing against his. They were as cold as ice.  
>I tried once more, this time actually getting a hold of his hand. A smile appeared on my lips as I pulled him towards me. He put his foot on one of the rocks as he slowly but surely climbed up. He was almost there…only one more step!<br>He was about to set his foot on the platform I stood on, as the rock beneath his other one gave way. I stumbled and fell forward. Sonic was only hanging on to my hand now. I tried to pull him up, but…I was too weak. Tears started to build up in my eyes as I heard a cracking sound behind me. As I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widened. The platform was about to break away too!  
>I turned back to try and pull Sonic up once more, but….he was gone!<br>I looked downstream and spotted him. The river was pulling him further away from me, and it was speeding up. The tears started to flow down my cheeks freely as I collapsed on the platform in shock. He only smiled, mouthing a quiet 'Goodbye' to me before disappearing in the floods.


	15. and Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Co. They belong to SEGA. And Scourge belongs to Archie Comics.**

**Me: Phew, two chapters in two days. I'm proud of me^^**

**Sonic: I hate water *comes out of the river***

**Me: Sorry, but it had to be^^;**

**Sonic: Just don't do it again, or you'll pa-**

**Me: Oh, look how late it is! I must go. Bye~!**

**Sonic: But-! Grr, I hate it when she does that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Charter 14 (Part 2)<strong>

Amy's POV

It was like time had stopped

I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. All I could do was watch as Sonic plummeted down the waterfall, crashing into the surface of the lake below it. My eyes were widened and filled with shock, sadness, horror and…hope. Hope, that he wasn't hurt badly. Hope, that we still had a chance. Hope…that he was still alive.

As I woke from my trance, I found myself running downhill, towards where Sonic's body was floating in the water, the peaceful smile still on his lips. I waded through the water to him. It was cold and my clothes got wet, but that didn't matter. I had to get him out of there, or else he wouldn't have a chance to survive.

I pulled his wet body to mine as I swam to the shore, where I lay him down on the ground, his head in my lap. My hand caressed his cheek as I kissed him on the lips, before pulling him up and wrapping my arms around his torso, trying to get some warmth in it.

The second I did that, I noticed one thing.

He wasn't even breathing. I lay him back down as I started pushing his chest up and down, before pressing my lips against his ice-cold ones, breathing into him.

I repeated the process, again and again, but it didn't seem to work. I sat back, tears spilling from my eyes, and faced away. He didn't make it. He was—

I jumped when I felt something cold on my arm. Looking down, I noticed it was hand. I followed the peach colored arm connected to it with my eyes and ended up looking at…no…it couldn't be tru-!

But it was. There, laying in my lap with half-open eyes, hand touching my arm, lay none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself…

…the man I thought was already gone…

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, gaping at him and rubbing my eyes, thinking it was just a dream. But this was reality. As the fact that he was alive slowly sank in, I reached down, pulling his body up against me, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled weakly, but ended up coughing up a storm. I patted his back, trying to help calm him down. It worked, for he was soon only spitting out some left water. I sighed in relief. He looked up at me, breathing heavily. "A-Amy?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and was about to hug him again as he pulled away. "B-But you're with Scourge and y-you're g-going to ma-marry him!" he said through chattering teeth. My gaze dropped to the ground. He still remembered that moment. No surprise there, it's probably jammed into his mind. And every time he closes his eyes, he'll see it, getting heartbroken all over again.

I looked up at him. He seemed like a small scared kitten, his knees pulled to his chest, his back pressed against the tree behind him and his eyes filled with deep sadness…and fear as he looked back at me. His ears dropped as he glanced back at the ground.

I sighed and stood up, walking over to him. He stared at me with those gloomy eyes as I crouched down to his height, taking him in my arms. He didn't hug me back. He only let his gaze wander back to the ground. I tried to get his attention by putting my hands on his cheeks, turning his head back to face me.

I was directly in front of him, but it seemed as if he was looking right through me. His eyes were back to the way they were when we first saw each other: dull and lifeless. I sobbed, tears were already stinging my eyes again as my fingers stroked his cold skin. And, finally, I found the words I was searching for. "I never really loved him…I only…thought so…I saw you with Neris and…jumped to the wrong conclusions…but…you hadn't cheated on me. Scourge came to comfort me and somehow…we ended up in bed together…and then you came…and I realized…that I was wrong all along. You didn't do anything wrong…it was all my fault." I told him, hopping that he would hear me. He was quiet.

I pulled back to gaze into his eyes, but…they were empty. Like there was no soul in his body anymore. Was it already too late for him?

…It probably was…

I sniffled and stood up. It was too late…he was gone.

I turned around and was about to go home. But before I could make even one step, his voice let me freeze "Then…who do you love?".

The question was only a hoarse whisper, but it was enough to make me turn around, run towards his shivering form, pick it up and kiss him on the lips passionately.

For a moment, he didn't move. He just simply hung there in my arms like an old doll. I opened my eyes. His ones were still blank.

I was starting to worry about him as his lips suddenly molded into mine. His eyes closed and he let out a small moan as my hands softly stroked his quills, becoming lost in them. His arms wrapped themselves around my back, pulling me closer to him. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring it and wrapping itself around mine. I winded my legs around his waist, placing myself on his lap as we continued to make out.

It felt like an enternity till we finally pulled away, but it was a wonderful time. I missed being so close to him that his breath tickled my neck. His head lay on mine, my face buried into his fluffy chest that always rose a little when ever he breathed in. His hands stroked my bare back, making me shiver with pleasure as the cold air hit the warm spots they just left, only for them to cool down again before his fingers came to heat them again.

I sighed contently, enjoying the sweet moment between us. Although we were out in the freezing night, sitting under some old tree, but we didn't feel cold. We had each other. And together, we were able to come through anything. 'Cause we weren't alone. We still had the other one to support us, to pull us up when we were down, to comfort us when we were sad.

And I was happy. I wasn't alone anymore.

I nuzzled his chest, yawning softly. Sonic chuckled quietly before picking me up bridal style and getting to his feet. He was about to run back to the mansion when I stopped him. "No.." I whispered, "I don't wanna go back.". "As you wish, mistress." he joked before sitting back down. I frowned "Stop calling me that. I have a name too, you know?" I told him, slightly irritated. "I was only kidding. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bring you back." he laughed. "Does that mean we're going to run away?" I asked, hopefully. He shrugged his shoulders and lay back, looking up at the moon. "Maybe…" he replied. I squealed and launched at him, pulling him into a bear hug and plastering his face with kisses. He merely smirked as he nuzzled his nose against mine.

I've never felt so carefree and cheerful before. And nothing could ruin it.

…

Well, except one thing….

"Hello Ames."


	16. Fight for this Love

**Me: Phew...finally I've finished it^^**

**Rouge: Woohoo^^**

**Knuckles: I'll do the disclaimer! techno-cat doesn't own us. Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Scourge (c) by Archie Comics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Cha<strong>**pter 15**

Amy's POV

"Hello Ames."

His voice was enough to make me freeze. I pressed myself against Sonic, burying my face into his chest. His arms tightened around my waist as he growled at Scourge. "What do you want?" he snapped. Scourge scoffed. "I want you to take your dirty paws off of my wife and hand her over, you traitor!" he shouted angrily. I turned my head slightly to glare at him. "Never!" I shouted. He just ignored me and went on. "So I suggest you do so now or you're gonna pay for it!" he snarled. Sonic only pressed me harder against his body. "Make me!" he yelled. Scourge only smirked before charging at us. Sonic jumped out of the way, pulling me with him as we landed in some bushes on the edge of the woods, while Scourge hit a tree behind us, leaving him in a dazed state.

Hidden in the bushes, Sonic turned to face me. "Stay here!" he whispered. I was about to object, but he beat me to it by pressing his lips against mine. "It's better that way." he told me and went back to fighting Scourge.

Sonic's POV

I stepped out of the bushes, ready to face Scourge. He got up, shaking his head to clear his stupefied mind, and smirked mockingly. "Scared?" he teasingly asked. "No way in hell!" I replied, getting into a fighting stance. He rolled his eyes before running at me full speed. I jumped out of the way to dodge him. Hearing the noise of sizzling air behind me, I turned around just in time to avoid an Uppercut from the green hedgehog. I did a backflip, kicking him in the stomach, and landed on my feet.

Scourge fell down, but I wasn't even done yet. I jumped up high and caught him with a punch in mid-air, resulting in him flying further up in the sky. I used the ground to push myself up again and did a round-house kick, hitting Scourge in the side and sending him crashing down. I rolled myself into a tight ball, starting a Homing Attack. As soon as I was ready, I spun forward to hit him. But I didn't even reach him as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. I was flung backwards, crashing into a rock. I uncurled myself as I slid to the ground.

Groaning, I tried to get up, but was forced back down by a kick in the stomach. I snapped my eyes shut and clutched my stomach. Bad mistake.

His foot connected with my arm, leaving a big bruise on it. He then started punching me in the chest, forcing each and every bit of oxygen out of my lungs. I started coughing up blood, spitting it on his chest. He wrinkled his face in disgust, backing away from me to wipe it clean. I supported myself with my good arm, getting quietly to my feet. Looking up, I noticed that he was still distracted. I took a step back before breaking into a full run and jumping into the air, aiming for him. I kicked his head to the side, earning a grunt from Scourge. He growled at me and spit blood at my bare feet. But that didn't bother me. I bent my knees, jumping again and curling myself into a tight ball. Spinning, I launched at him. He jumped out of the way, but I already saw this coming.

I quickly moved to his blind spot and hit him in the back. He cried out in surprise, hurling forward before crashing into the ground.

But I wasn't done yet. I used his back to propel myself into mid-air before crashing down onto him, jamming his body into the ground. I stood back for a moment to admire my work.

Next thing I knew, I was grabbed by my ankle and flung to the ground. I tried to stand up, but a certain somebody's foot pressed against my back prevented me from doing so. "How does it feel to be trapped on the ground? Pretty painful, huh?" Scourge mocked, pressing his other foot against my neck. I bit my lip to avoid crying out in pain. Scourge only added more force to the foot that was pressed on my neck, resulting in the sickening sound of cracking bones. I grunted and gulped down the tears that were starting to form. I could hear Scourge cackling behind me. "Does it hurt? Huh? Does it?" he snarled. I snapped my eyes shut, trying not to cry. "It….doesn't…." I whispered, my voice hoarse. It was hard not to shriek, for the pain he caused was unbearable. "Well, then I just have to try harder, huh?" he replied. Next thing I knew, I was crying out in pain as loud as I was able to. Scourge only laughed like the maniac he was and added more force to both of his feet. My windpipe was crashed beneath him, making it hard to breath. "S-stop." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Hmm…let me think-NO!" he answered, laughing evilly. My vision started to fade away as the lack of oxygen forced me to enter the state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: yay...I get killed again.<strong>

**Me: nearly killed.**

**Sonic: You hate me, don'tcha?**

**Me: Actually, you're one of my favourite Characters^^**

**Sonic: And why is it then that you always torture me?**

**Me: I dunno...I just love to do that...**


	17. Fake

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Scourge the Hedgehog (c) by Archie Comics. Other Characters and story (c) by me.**

**Me: I was tired when I wrote this so don't expect it to make sense...**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love - Chapter 16<strong>

Amy's POV

I could only watch as Scourge beat Sonic up. I wanted to go out there and protect him so badly, but I knew that would only make it worse.

I couldn't fight against Scourge…I was too weak…and I had no experience with fighting. Sure, I've watched others fight, but I never fought myself…well, at least with weapons. Okay, I had my hammer, but that was only self-protection, not a weapon. I hated fights. I already had to watch so many people die. It was awful. Hearing their cries of pains and knowing…that you couldn't help them.

No.

I wouldn't let that happen to him. I wouldn't let him die. I would help him. I wouldn't fail to save him.

Even if I had no experience…I could at least try to safe him.

I owed that to him. He saved me so many times. Now, it was my turn.

I stepped out of my hiding place, glaring at the green hedgehog. He looked up. "Ah, there you are, my sweetheart." he cooed. I didn't answer him. "Are you speechless because of how strong I am? Well, I have to say, it didn't really took much to beat that weakling. Come here, darling. You're finally rid of his possessive claws." he continued, opening his arms for me. He closed his eyes and waited for me to jump onto him, to bath him in kisses and hugs, shouting "Thank you!" and "I love you so much!" the whole time while he just stood there, nodding and smirking down at his beaten opponent.

Dream on, Scourge the Hedgehog, dream on…

Instead of hugging him, I quickly summoned my hammer and bashed him on the head with it. He let out a cry of surprise as he was flung to the side, sliding across the ground. While he was distracted I ran to Sonic's side, taking him into my arms. "Sonic?" I asked, stroking his cheek. His ear twitched as his eyes fluttered open. "Amy…" he murmured, smiling slightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I beamed and hugged him carefully. "Me too, Ames." he told me, patting my back. "Me too…"

Sonic's POV

It felt good to hold her in my arms. I knew that Scourge was still there, but I didn't care. Amy was in my arms. And he couldn't take her away from me. He wouldn't even be able too. For I would protect her, even if I died doing so. I wouldn't let him hurt her. I would protect her, no matter what it took.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by something slamming into my back. I let out a small cry of surprise as I was flung forward. By instinct, I rolled myself into a tight ball, breaking the fall and bouncing off the ground before charging at Scourge. The green hedgehog just smirked and stepped out of the way, leaving me and Amy to freely crash into a nearby tree. I unrolled myself, lifting one hand to steady my throbbing head, using the other one to keep Amy steady. I looked down at her, breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered open as she lifted her head to meet my gaze, her face full of concern. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, still not taking my eyes of her. She sighed with relief and turned her head, before jumping slightly. I raised an eyebrow before looking in the same direction, coming face-to-face with Scourge. "Aww, did I hurt widdle Swonic?" he spoke in a taunting baby voice. I growled quietly before standing up, stepping in front of Amy. "What do you want?" I shouted. "Revenge!" he snarled and charged again. I grabbed Amy and jumped to the side. While Scourge was busy regaining composure, I turned to Amy. "Run!" I told her. She just shook her head and took my hands in her ones. "You need help, Sonic. You're injured and Scourge is strong. And I don't think that he will fight fair." she replied, looking into my eyes. "But what if you get hurt?" I asked, staring at the ground. "Sonic." she said. "Yes?" I asked, still not meeting her gaze. "Look at me." she answered, lifting my chin. "You can't fight Scourge alone." she added. "But I don't want you to get hurt." I told her. "Just trust me. We can do this. Together." she said. "I'm not leaving you anyway." she added, smirking. I sighed and looked at her, smiling slightly. "Something's just never change, do they?" I asked. "I guess not." she shrugged, smiling. She squeezed my hands, giving me a peck on the lips. "Let's do it to it!" she grinned. "Hey, that's my line!" I pouted. She just giggled and grinned.

Scourge's POV

I groaned as I sat up, holding my throbbing head. That blue rat would pay for this.

I looked up to see the two rodents whispering sweet nothings to each other. How disgusting. All this lovey-dovey stuff… it just makes me feel sick in the stomach. Seriously, who needs this crap? In the end, your so-called 'friends and lovers' betray you and leave you behind in the dust. And you have a breakdown. I don't need this. All I need is power. Lots of power. Then, everything will be alright for me. I don't need love. I don't need friends. I don't need family. They're just a burden for me that I need to get rid of.

Supporting myself with my hands, I slowly got up, taking my sword out of its sheath, preparing to fight. They would go down, even if it's the last thing I do.

Feeling the air heat up around me, I smirked. The time had come, finally.

I glanced at the blue rodent. Heh, he wouldn't know what hit him.

Sonic's POV

I watched as Scourge approached us slowly, sword in hand. Amy squeezed my hand, giving me a reassuring smile. A warm feeling took over my body, making me forget about my pain. Ah, love… such a wonderful thing. They say you can do wonders only with the power of love.

I believe that. I know, this all sounds mushy, but… it was true. For me at least.

I stood in front of her at Scourge charged at us, sword raised high in the air. I dashed forward, tackling him before he had the chance to attack either of us. We struggled on the ground, holding each other back to prevent ourselves from getting hit. Somehow, he managed to get one of his hands free and tried to punch me, but I was too quick for him. I dodged his oncoming fist and used my now free hand to slap his sword away. It slid across the bare ground before coming to a stop a good distance away. I smirked down at Scourge as he turned his head and growled at me. I pushed myself from him as he tried to hit me again. Getting to his feet quickly, he continued to kick and punch at me, but I managed to dodge his hits. However, doing so slowly but surely tired me out, not to mention the scars from the fight earlier that were starting to throb with pain. I stumbled back a few feet as I clutched my neck, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe that I wasn't affected by it until now. I was probably too distracted by the fight and Amy. Speaking of which… where was she?

I turned to look around as a sudden wave of point spread throughout my body. I grunted as I fell to the ground face first. I craned my neck to look at my attacker only to cry out in pain as it cracked loudly. Carefully rolling onto my back I glared at a triumphally smirking Scourge who had his arm wrapped around… Amy? But, I thought-

I was yanked back into reality as she crouched down and lifted my chin with her finger. I winced as the pain shot through me again and looked into her eyes, my vision blurred with tears. I didn't know whether it was from the sunlight or my foggy vision, but they seemed… different. They were still the same shade of green, but there was something odd in them.

"Such a handsome guy…" she mused as she slowly turned my head, intensifying the pain. "A-Amy… please… st-stop." I gasped, my voice soar from agony. "… too bad that we've got to kill him. I'm sure we could have lots of fun with him if he was to be on our side, wouldn't you say, Scourgey?" she giggled and turned to the green hedgehog behind her. He scoffed. "Just get it over with." he told her. She turned back to me, hammer in hand. My eyes widened as she slowly raised it. "A-Amy!" I stuttered, terrified. What was wrong with her? I thought she loved me!

"Sweet dreams, cutie." she said as her hammer came crashing down on me. And as my vision went black, I wondered…

… _was it__ all just fake?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry, that it took so long. The next one will be one sooner.<strong>_  
><em>


	18. Monster

**Disclaimer: Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA and Sonic Team. Scourge (c) by Archie Comics. Story and OC's (c) by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave of Love – Chapter 17<strong>

Sonic's POV

_Darkness was surrounding me. It was empty… cold… lonely._

_Nobody was here beside me, wherever 'here' was. It was just me… and the darkness. Was I dead? No. Then I would be already at the golden gates. But if I wasn't dead then that meant-_

_My thoughts were interrupted by a distant sound. I strained my ears to hear what it was. I heard laughter. "Who's there?" I asked, annoyed. No answer. They just ignored me and continued laughing. I turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. But nobody was there. Just the cold, empty blackness. I was starting to get angry. "Show yourself, coward!" I shouted, and for a moment, the laughing faded away. Two figures started to form in front of me. Judging by the outline, they both seemed to be hedgehogs, a male and a female one. They seemed familiar, but… no…it couldn't be!_

_But it was._

_I took a few steps back as they slowly walked towards me. "What did you call us? Cowards? Heh, did you even take a look at yourself?" Scourge snickered evilly. I growled. "What did you do to me?" I yelled, my fists clenching. "Oh, we did nothing. It was yourself who did this." Scourge replied, still smirking. "Wha-?" My voice got caught in my throat as I gaped at the third figure that was now forming. It was a hedgehog, too. His ebony fur was glowing with a menacing blue aura, which seemed to darken as he approached us, his soulless white eyes locked on me. His quills were shaped upwards and swayed from side to side, even if he wasn't moving. _

_I stumbled back as he came to a halt directly in front of me, so close to me that I could feel his hoarse, rattling breath washing over my neck, hovering several inches over the 'ground' we stood on. He lifted his hand and put it on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. To be honest, I was already scared when he suddenly appeared, but now, that we had physical contact, it was unbearable. If it wasn't for the paralyzing effect the fear had on me, I would have already been over the hills and far away. But now, that he was directly in front of me and my body was glued to the spot, I couldn't escape him. He could do anything with me. And nothing would stop him._

_Surprisingly, he withdrew his hand and floated backwards, till he was beside Scourge and… Amy. I looked up at him. "Who are you?" I asked. He let out a husky laugh and his eyes narrowed. "Who do you think I am?" he asked. His voice sounded like two people saying the same simultaneously. One of them had a deep, threatening voice while the other… no… that… that was impossible! He couldn't be-_

"_I am you."_

I awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Was this all… just a dream?

As I pondered over that question, I took a look around. I was in a dimly lit, damp cell. The air smelled like moldy wood and rotten flesh. I grimaced as I started to imagine what could be laying around on the ground beneath me. It was then that I realized that I wasn't even touching the ground. Instead, I was hanging from the ceiling, my hands fettered above my head. I flinched as I tried to wiggle them out of the chain. My neck didn't hurt that much anymore, but it was still sore.

Suddenly, I could hear the jingling noise of a key ring and the clicking sound of a door opening. I squinted my eyes as light flooded the room. After they were adjusted to the sudden brightness, I opened them fully, coming face to face with none other than Scourge the Hedgehog. "Finally, you're awake." he said. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed. Scourge smirked and stepped back, wrapping his arm around the waist of a pink hedgehog… Amy. My stomach turned into knots as I watched them. I had to. I couldn't turn my head to look at them. My neck hurt every time I moved, even if it was only a little. "Could you cut it out?" I scoffed, glaring at him. He pulled away a bit and smirked at me. "Jealous?" he asked. I just growled as he pressed Amy against him, his hands roaming all over her body. She purred and stood on toes to deepen the kiss, her hands stroking his chest. A lump formed in my throat that I tried to force down, but it just kept coming up, again and again. My heart ached as it slowly cracked before it burst apart, the splinters piercing my insides. I yelped as the pain shot through my body. But it wasn't only the emotional pain. My neck started to throb as I threw my head back to scream, hoping to relieve some of the pain. But it only worsened. As I squirmed and writhed in agony, I could swear that I heard a familiar sound. The sound of hoarse, rattling breath.

"_Let it out, Sonic."_

A new wave of pain washed over me as I continued screaming. I just wanted it to stop. I couldn't bear it anymore. It was torture. Why couldn't it stop? Make it stop. Goddamnit, I can't bear it!

"_Let it all out!"_

Then, it happened. I didn't know how, it just happened.

The pain slowly but surely subsided and was replaced by something else. It was a weird feeling. At first, it was unfamiliar, new, almost… frightening, but then… it felt… good. It was a feeling of power. Much power. It was a great feeling. All the pain, the sadness, the anger, the rage… I could finally let it out. I could finally show them how it felt. How much it hurt. And they would regret the day they ever crossed paths with Sonic the Hedgehog!

I looked down at myself. I had changed. My fur was now of ebony color, surrounded by a blue mist. I felt cold… empty. I could finally think clearly and I just wanted one thing. And that was to kill the ones that hurt me. I would make them suffer for what they've done to me.

I looked up and growled lowly. The two were still engaged in a fierce tongue battle. The chains around my wrists snapped in half as I floated forwards, slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Scourge and Amy breaking apart, staring at me, shocked. Well, at least Amy did. Though Scourge pretended to do so, I could still see the hint of satisfaction in his eyes. "Wha-What happened to him, Scourgey?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Scourgey?" she asked again. He finally turned to her and took her hand. "It's alright, my dear. Everything is going according to plan. You'll see." he answered, reassuring her. Amy looked at me bravely, but I could see in her eyes that inwardly, she was scared like hell. Heh, serves her right. No one messes with me. I repeat: NO ONE!

I charged at them at half of my full speed, but they dodged. However, they weren't prepared for my next attack. I made a U-turn and came right back at them, this time succeeding in hitting them. They were sent flying and crashed into a wall. As the smoke cleared, I got a good look at them. They were groaning, covered from head to toe in bruises and blood. Now they knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of pain. But I wasn't' finished yet. I continued beating them, to the point where they could barely walk, let alone run. I was about to finish them off when suddenly somebody shouted:

"STOP!" a male, elderly voice cried.

I turned around, glaring at them. How dare they-!

"Sonic, please, stop it. I know that you're angry at them. But if you kill them you're no better!" they shouted. Something stirred inside of me. Something in the back of my mind. As I glanced back at the two behind me, that something vanished and I charged again. "SONIC, NO!" a second voice sounded. I turned abruptly back to the two voices. "DON'T DISTRACT ME! THEY DESERVE IT!" I yelled at them and was about to launch at them again when suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around my back. "Sonic, stop this! This isn't you! This is only a demon that's taking advantage of your feelings. Please, don't do something you'll regret!" the second voice told me. Their grip on me tightened as they lay their head on my shoulder. I turned in their embrace to face them. It was too dark to see who they were, but as they buried their head in my chest, I got a whiff of cherry blossoms. But that's-!

"Sonikku…" the voice murmured. "A-my…" I stuttered. She lifted her head and looked at me before leaning in. I carefully wrapped my arms around her delicate figure, afraid that I would hurt her if I gripped her too tightly. Her hands slowly wandered from my waist to my neck before entangling themselves in my long quills. My eyes slowly closed as our heads inched closer to each other. By now, there was only a small gap left till our lips touched. "Amy…" I whispered again, enjoying how her name rolled so smoothly off my tongue. Then, my eyes snapped open.

_NO!_

I backed away from her as the pain in my chest intensified. She looked up at me, confused. Then, her look slowly changed to one of fright. "Sonic!" she cried as I fell to the ground, turning and wriggling in pain as the demon in me tried to take over.

_**She hurt you!**_

_No, Amy wouldn't do this!_

_**But she did! She just tricked you! She was together with Scourge all along!**_

I paused. _Scourge…_

_**Yes, Scourge… the one who tried to kill you. The one who stole your girl. Don't you want to get revenge? Don't you want to see him suffer? Don't you want to beat the living hell out of him?**_

_I… want…_

_**Yes, you do. Now, stand up and show him that no one messes with Sonic the Hedgehog. **_

_I'll… show… him…_

I slowly got up and faced Scourge. He was still lying on the ground, the pink hedgehog next to him. I stepped towards them, growling. The female hedgehog opened her eyes, gazing at me with a look full of fear. "Please… don't kill me…" she whimpered as I lifted her up by her neck. That's when I noticed something. Her fur was starting to change. Before, it had been smooth and soft to the touch, but now… it was rough. Her voice was now a little deeper and didn't sound like the beautiful one Amy had. "What the-?" I gaped as she changed. "Please, listen to me. I've got a family and Scourge threatened to kill them all if I didn't obey him. You see, I have the rare gift to change my appearance whenever I want to, and Scourge wanted to use me to get to you by changing to look like mistress Amelia and acting like we were together. Please, don't kill me!" she cried. I let go of her as she fell to the ground and glared at Scourge. That bastard!

"Scourge…." I growled. His eyes opened as he looked at me pleadingly. I scoffed at his whimpering. "You didn't hesitate when you hurt me! So why should I?" I snapped as I glared down at him. I lifted him up slowly, squeezing his neck. "Please… have… mercy…" he choked. "Why should I have mercy when you didn't? Why shouldn't I kill you when you would waste no time killing me if you were in my place now? Tell me one damn reason why I shouldn't kill you **right now**!" I demanded. "Because he's your brother!" the elderly male voice shouted. "And I won't let you kill him, even if what he did was wrong. He's still your brother." it added. I slowly turned around to face him and inwardly gasped as he stepped into the light. He was a hedgehog in his mid-forties with long dark blue quills. His eyes were light blue, like Scourges. He slowly approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't do something you'll regret, son." he told me. I stared at him in disbelieve.

"F-father?" I stuttered as I let go of Scourge. The green hedgehog stumbled a few feet backwards before catching himself. The elderly hedgehog in front of me nodded slowly and smiled. My vision became blurred as tears filled my eyes. "Father!" I shouted and threw myself at him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me and soothingly stroked my back. "Shh, it's okay. Calm down, Sonic." But I wouldn't calm down. I finally got to see my father again after such a long time. I buried my face in his chest as he held me close. I started to remember my childhood. It was a peaceful time. We were a big happy family and everything was alright. Then, the war began and I had to join the army. And leave everything behind. It was a horrible time. I had to watch my comrades fall and I couldn't help them because I had to fight for survival. They all had families waiting for them back home, but they could never return to them. They didn't even had the chance to say goodbye! They just lay there, between dust and gunfire, waiting for somebody to take them away. Many men came back as cripples. I was lucky to be one of the few who were not hurt permanently, but I still didn't get to go home. I was captured and sold as slave to rich people, having to obey them and doing their work while they sat in their expensive mansions and drank tea. I was punished when I didn't do what they wanted or tried to escape.  
>And then, eventually, I was sold to the next moneybag. And the cycle repeated itself, again and again. Till, one day, I met Amy. And on that one day everything changed. I was happy again. Sure, I was punished and had to do their work, but at least I've got to be with Amy. She was the sun in the gloomy sky that was my life. She was the one who made the pain go away. She was the one… I loved. Then… Scourge entered my life… again. At first, I didn't recognize him. In the past, he was a cheerful little bundle of energy, but now he was a full-grown teenager with nothing else on his mind but alcohol, sex and drugs. I couldn't believe what had become of him.<p>

And then we started fighting. Fighting over Amy. I got almost killed quite a few times, but that I didn't give up. If anything, it somehow made me stronger and I hit back with more force. To the point where I was going to kill him. But now, my father was here to settle our dispute. Our father.  
>I glanced back at Scourge. My brother. Hard to believe that a few minutes ago, we were beating the living hell out of each other and now, we just sat there, glancing at one another occasionally while father was helping me calm down. "Better?" said hedgehog asked as he glanced down at me. I nodded briefly as he stood up and made his way over to Scourge. While they were talking, I looked at Amy. She was treating the bruises of the mouse girl. As she was finished, I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her petite figure. She hugged me back and stroked my quills soothingly as I lay down in her lap, closing my eyes and purring at her actions. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine as held her head in place, deepening the kiss. It wasn't hungry, just a sweet, gentle brushing of lips. As she pulled away, I opened my eyes to look at her smiling face. "I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered. "Me too." I replied before sitting up and pulling her into an embrace. I sighed contently as she snuggled up against my chest and closed her eyes, listening to my heart beat.<p>

I leaned down and kissed her on her check, making her giggle, before-

CRACK!

My head shot up as I frantically searched for the source of the noise. "What the-?" I asked as I discovered cracks in the ceiling. "The place is gonna collapse!" father shouted as he picked Scourge and the mouse girl up. 'Crap!' I thought, biting my lip. I stood up and took Amy's hand in mine. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded briefly and I lifted her up in my arms. I cringed as the pain shot in my neck, but decided to ignore it. We had to get out of here and I wouldn't let some little injury get in my way.

CRACK! CRACK!

I looked at my father who nodded and raced out of the door. Taking a deep breath, I followed him. Boulders were falling from the ceiling, destroying the ground underneath them. I ran at a quick pace to dodge them, but even I couldn't avoid what happened next. A brick hit me on the back of my head, sending me tumbling to the ground. Amy went flying out of my arms, ending up directly underneath a shaking boulder. I groaned in pain as I looked up, my eyes widening as I spotted the falling rock. Thinking fast, I dashed forward to shove her out of the way.

I breathed heavily as I held her in my arms. That was close. Too close.

"S-Sonic?" her tiny voice sounded. I looked down at her. Her eyes were full of fear as she looked at our surroundings. I pulled her closer to me and stroked her back. "Sshh, it's okay, Ames." I cooed as she shook in my arms. "No, it's not okay! That boulder almost-" I shushed her by pressing my lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, I smiled at her. "Yeah, almost. But near enough is not good enough." I joked, trying to cheer her up. She just shook her head, smiling. "Oh, Sonic. You sure are something…" she trailed off as she giggled. "Yeah, guess I am…" I grinned bashfully as she laughed louder.

CRACK! CRACK!

The noise of the building falling apart snapped us back to reality. I adjusted her body in my arms and tried standing up, only to find my foot stuck underneath the boulder that almost crushed Amy. "Great…" I muttered under my breath and turned to Amy. She looked at me. "What?" she asked. I shook my head and sat her down. "Get outta here!" I told her. "But, what about-?" I silenced her by pecking her lips. "Just go!" I shouted. She nodded and carefully made her way outside. Making sure she was safe, I turned back to the matter at hand. Getting my foot unstuck. I tried pulling again, but winced as pain shot through my ankle. Great, it was crushed. The boulders continued falling around me, as I desperately tried to dodge them and roll the one trapping my foot off of it at the same time. But it didn't even budge!

I looked around for something small and flat. I discovered a pointy stone the size of my palm. Perfect! I picked it up and tucked it into the small gap between the boulder and the ground. The weigh on my foot lessened. I smiled. It was working! I pushed the stone further, slowly lifting the boulder. As the weigh on my foot completely vanished, I pulled it out. I sighed in relieve as I carefully got up, using the wall to support myself. Now, I only had to get out of here before the whole building crashed. I limped along the wall as quick as possible, but I didn't come very far. I looked ahead of me. The staircase was still about 90 feet away from me, but it felt like walking a mile to me. I sighed. I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. But, how was I gonna manage this with only one foot?

As I pondered over this question, I heard a faint noise. It sounded like… crying.

"Who's there?" I cried over the noise of the collapsing building. The crying died away for a moment. "S-Sonic?" a tiny voice squeaked. My eyes widened. "Amy! What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get out of here!" I shouted. She hesitated before answering me. "I tried, but got trapped underneath these boulders." she answered, her voice shaking. "A-Are you h-hurt?" I asked, stuttering. "No." she replied. I sighed in relief and looked at the boulders. They were huge, and one false move would crush her. I slowly rolled them off of her, careful not to hurt her.

As she finally came free, I picked her up and was about to try and escape the collapsing building with her when-

CRASH!

"What the-?" I stared ahead of me, trying to find an escape route, but… there was none….

There was only a huge barricade made of stones. As my brain slowly processed this information, reality hit me like a punch in the face.

We were trapped.


End file.
